


They don't know about us

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nouis, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis have been dating for several months now and everything is going great.<br/>The only issue is that they haven't told ANYONE they're dating, not even the boys.<br/>What happens when one of them wants to spill their secret? Will it cause rifts between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last First Kiss

Louis and Niall were cuddling on the couch while the other lads were out shopping. They both made an excuse to stay behind so they could have some alone time. 

They have been dating for almost four months now. They got together close to a month before they went on tour. 

Cuddling closer to Louis Niall replayed the story in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

Louis knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. The younger Irish lad was just so adorable during interviews; actually he was adorable all the time.

He was currently laughing at one of Harry’s not-funny knock-knock jokes. Niall’s laugh was just so contagious that Louis couldn’t help but smile as well.

Niall on the other hand was well aware that Louis was watching him. He had been aware that he was watching him for weeks now. He was flattered that the older man would be paying so much attention to him. Especially considering he had always had a thing for him, ever since they first started sharing a room during their X-factor days.

Later that same day Harry and Louis invited the boys back to their flat for supper and to play some video games. Both Liam and Zayn were busy and couldn’t make it but Niall jumped at the chance to spend the day with his friends; and to talk to Louis.

The boys were playing FIFA, well Louis and Niall were while Harry cheered them on waiting for his turn. That was until Harry’s phone started singing kiss you signalling Kaylee was texting or calling him.

Kaylee was Harry’s girlfriend; they met when the boys were doing a charity event in Ontario, Canada. They ended up staying there for over a week and the two happened to meet one of the first nights and were practically inseparable since then. She had moved to London for schooling not too long after and they’ve been dating pretty much since then making it around three months they’ve been together.

“Do you guys mind if I head out for a bit?” Harry asked.

“Going to see Kaylee?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, she just finished an exam and has to write an essay for Thursday so I thought I’d go help her de-stress” Harry answered while texting Kaylee.

“Sounds fun” Louis said winking suggestively.

Niall chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes smiling cheekily.

Once Harry had left the two un-paused their game and continued playing for nearly an hour.

“Okay I’m hungry now” Niall said.

Louis laughed but stood up walking to the kitchen, Niall followed him expectantly.

“Want to just order? We have some menus somewhere”  
“Yeah sounds good”  
So the two rifled through drawers looking for the menus. Eventually Niall found them and they picked where they wanted to order from.

After ordering the two went to the living room deciding to watch a couple of movies. They put in grease first since it was both their favourites and settled onto the couch.

Niall figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Louis.

“The interview today went good”

“Yeah it was good” Louis nodded.

“Are you sure? Cause it didn’t seem like you were paying much attention to it” Niall smirked.

Louis’ body stiffened. Did Niall know he had been watching him?

“What do you mean?”

“Well you seemed to be paying more attention to me than anything else” Niall explained amused.

“What if I was?” Louis asked seductively in a joking tone.

Niall shrugged not knowing how to answer. Truth was he wasn’t too sure on what he was planning to say next, he figure Louis would deny it. He didn’t think there was any way Louis had been actually interested in him.

“Then you should explain why you were watching me” Niall said slowly.

Niall looked at Louis who seemed to be having inner conflicts on what to say. Louis knew eventually Niall would have noticed him staring but he also though he would have an excuse planned out before that happened. Not that he didn’t want Niall to know that he had feeling for the younger lad but it’s never easy to tell someone you like them.

“You’re a wonderful person Ni” Louis stated.

Niall smiled wildly looking up at Louis.

“Thank you I appreciate the compliment but that don’t answer my question” Niall said sassily.

“Technically you never asked a question” Louis pointed out just as sassy “but it does kind of answer the question. I was watching you because you’re wonderful and because you’re so wonderful I developed feelings for you” Louis explained the last part blushing madly.

“Feelings for me?”

“Yeah” Louis nodded facing the floor.

“For me?” Niall asked again pointing at himself.

Louis looked up at him laughing.

“Yes Nialler for you”

“Well that’s good. I have feelings for you too, lots and lots of feelings” Niall trailed off causing Louis to laugh again.

Louis leaned towards Niall slightly before jumping away when he heard the door bell.

“Foods here!” Niall announced loudly to Louis.

“Thanks Ni but I can hear” Louis teased.

They ate in silence except for the movie playing on the telly in front of them. It was a comfortable silence; all their feelings were out on the table and both lads seemed to feel the same way.

When they were finished eating they cleaned up their mess and put in the next movie. They had chosen to watch Edward scissor hands next. Once the movie had begun to play they rearranged themselves on the couch into more comfortably positions.

Louis was sprawled across the couch while Niall lay between his legs with his head on Louis chest. 

“You know before the food came I think you were about to kiss me” Niall said absently.

Louis smiled amused at Niall’s out of the blue statement.

“I believe you’re correct. But this is an awkward position to kiss in” Louis commented.

Niall sat up immediately and turn his body so he was facing Louis. He chuckled at how fast Niall had manoeuvred himself so they could kiss.

“Eager are you love?”

Niall simply nodded in return before leaning in slightly.

Louis smiled before moving in as well to meet Niall’s lips.

The kiss was amazing. They didn’t see fireworks or hear a choir in the distance it just felt right. It was simply perfect.

The kiss started slow and sweet and started to turn passionate and lustful before the two pulled away deciding that’s not the direction they wanted their first kiss to go in.

Niall moved back into his previous position while smiling. Louis pulled him closer smiling just as big.

“So are we a couple now Lou?” Niall asked shyly.

“I think it would be a bit weird if we weren’t” Louis chuckled.

“So are we going to tell the boys right away?”

“I think we should keep it between us for awhile” 

“Do you not want them to know?” Niall asked slightly disappointed.

“I do but I also want it to just be for us for a bit. I want us to be able to share this secret and not have to worry about what anyone else thinks about it or without anyone else trying to butt in to out business. Does that make sense?” Louis asked.

“I think it does yeah. It will be our secret, it’s our personal secret. Something wonderful just for us” Niall smiled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Niall realized they were in a very similar position to that night. It was comforting to know that nothing had changed since then. 

The only sad part was they couldn’t be like this all the time. Though he did love that he could share this feeling with Louis without anyone else knowing about it. Their relationship was just for them.


	2. Alive

Their privacy was soon ruined when the other boys came running in. they moved into a less intimate position but still stayed cuddled together. They were a pretty close group of guys so sitting far away from each other would notify the rest of the band that something was different.

“You guys get done everything you needed to?” Liam asked sitting beside Niall.

“Yeah we did, well I did, did you Lou?”

Louis chuckled at Niall’s attempt to cover up their secret.

“Yes Nialler I did”

“Good cause we have a concert to prepare for” Harry said with mock seriousness.

“Which you have to do right now” Paul said walking onto the bus.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him up from underneath Niall and ran off the bus. Niall’s smile faltered at the sight. He knew the two of them had a bromance going on and that they were just really good friends but he couldn’t help but be jealous when Louis would let Harry hang all over him.

“You okay Niall?” Liam asked making his way to the bus door.

“Yeah fine, was just comfortable” Niall lied as he followed the rest of the boys off the bus.

Sound check went normally. Which meant they all acted insane and jumped around changing the lyrics to their songs. Their choreographer lectured them for awhile about their cues and to really pay attention to where they were supposed to be during each song. It didn’t really matter much because Niall knew at least one of them would be off doing their own thing and not paying attention to the proper cues.

When they finally got off stage they had a little bit of time to kill before they needed to be getting ready. Niall nodded slightly at Louis before leaving their dressing room area and walking into the hall.

“Yeeees?” Louis asked dragging out the word.

Niall just grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him to a nearby empty room.

“Ni what are…” 

Louis didn’t get to finish his sentence because Niall’s lips were on his. He wasn’t complaining though and kissed him back immediately. Louis could tell be the intensity of the kiss that Niall was being possessive and he was pretty sure he knew why.

When they broke away from the kiss Louis looked at Niall amused. 

“Jealous Ni?” 

“Course not. I just wanted you to remember who it was you were dating so maybe you’d stop shaking your perfect ass at other guys” Niall said possessively.

“You know what I think?” Louis smiled warmly.

“What?”

“I think that you are ten times hotter than Harry Styles is” Louis smirked.

“Thousands of screaming girls may disagree with you on that” Niall laughed.

“Maybe the Harry fans will but they don’t even compare to your fans because nobody wants to fuck with a Niall Horan fangirl” Louis chuckled.

Niall laughed along with him before kissing him one last time and exiting the empty room.

“Where did you two go? We’re supposed to be getting ready” Zayn said as Louis and Niall walked back into the room.

“Just around, getting paranoid on us now Zayn?”

“Oh shut up boo-bear” Zayn commented.

Louis glared at Zayn, he sometimes regretted letting the boys know that his mom and family call him boo-bear; they took every opportunity to tease him about it.

“Clothes are on the racks, only wear what’s yours then straight to hair and make-up” One of their stylists told them before leaving the room for them to change.

Normally they would go one at a time and take turns getting ready but someone messed up the schedule for this gig and they were being rushed.

Niall and Louis shared an awkward glance at each other before turning away both blushing a bit. Niall was blushing as red as a tomato by the time he had taken his jeans and t-shirt off. He couldn’t help it because last time he was in a room naked with Louis things were going in a way different direction. He couldn’t help but remember that night and all the nights after it. Good thing Niall didn’t share his flat with anyone because there would have been no way to hide their relationship from Harry after that.

Louis was having the same problem as Niall, all he could think about was the last time they had sex. That was a really sucky part of being on tour, no sex; except sometimes at hotels and maybe once or twice in the bathroom but that was it. 

He was trying his hardest to think of something else before things got really awkward but all he could think about was Niall changing not five feet behind him. Looking up he noticed Harry watching him with a raised eyebrow. Louis blushed and glared at Harry before turning away causing Harry to laugh lightly at his friend. The other boys noticed but ignored him, except Niall who seemed a little upset at the action.

The concert was going great, all the lads were energized and jumping in every direction. They finally stopped jumping when they started doing twitter questions. 

They were a couple questions in when they got one for Louis. It asked him to sing a line or two from any song that wasn’t theirs to another boy in the band.

Louis turned towards Niall and walked over to him. He got down on one knee while holding one of Niall’s hands in his before singing.

“When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause you’re amazing, just the way you are”  
The crowd erupted into cheers and aww’s and Louis’ theatrics. He winked to Niall before getting up and moving to stand beside the Irish lad while Zayn read out the next tweet.

The show went on like that with a few more “Nouis” moments until they finally got to the last song. Louis kept glancing at Niall as they sang what makes you beautiful, he knew Tumblr and Twitter would be buzzing with stories of how Nouis was real or Larry was fighting but he didn’t care. It was worth it to see Niall smiling throughout the show. Louis would do anything to make him smile.


	3. Little White Lies

“You two coming to bed?” Zayn asked as the other three boys were heading to bed.

“I’m not too tired; you wanna stay up with me Ni?” Louis asked.

“Sure, might as well. Not tired either” Niall shrugged.

Zayn nodded leaving the room after Liam and Harry.

Louis automatically moved closer to Niall till he was practically sitting in his lap.

“What’s on your mind?” Louis asked once he was settled.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked nervously.

“C’mon Ni we’ve been dating for four months and I’ve known you for like three years so I can tell when something’s bugging you”

“Nothing’s bugging me, I was just thinking that maybe it’s time to tell the boys we’re dating” Niall shrugged.

Louis froze and looked up at Niall wide eyed.

“What!? Why do you want to tell them?”

“I just thought that we could, I mean we’ve been together for months now and we’re still hiding. It’s starting to feel like we have to sneak around because we’re ashamed of dating each other and its weird” Niall answered honestly.

“But that’s not how it is. I just like it being just us; we don’t have to worry about anyone watching us to see how we act together”

“I guess but now we can’t act normal, we have to hide everything we do and say. It’s getting exhausting especially on the bus” Niall pointed out.

Louis sighed putting his head back down on Niall’s lap. Niall started to tangle his fingers into Louis’ hair as they sat in silence. 

Louis wasn’t sure what to do now. He really didn’t want anyone to know about him and Niall, he wasn’t ashamed to be dating him but if he was being totally honest he wasn’t too thrilled about “coming out” to his friends and family. He would do absolutely anything for Niall or at least he thought he would; until now.

Niall wasn’t sure why Louis was so hesitant to keep them a secret. He hated thinking it but maybe Louis IS ashamed to be dating him, in a way it made sense since it was his idea to hide their relationship in the first place. Niall forced a smile onto his face before announcing he was going to bed as well. 

The next morning, well early afternoon, the boys were rushed to an interview barely having time to grab breakfast to go. Niall hadn’t spoken to Louis last night and was barely looking in his direction throughout the car ride to the interview. He was still upset that Louis basically dismissed the idea immediately before they could have a chance to talk about it.

“Okay guys twenty minutes till you go on air” One of the radio station producers told them in passing.

“Wait twenty minutes? I though you said we were running late?”Harry asked confused.

“If I told you that we had time to spare none of you would even be dressed yet” Paul explained.

“Fair point” Harry concluded.

Once the boys were informed they had time to spare they went to relax on some nearby couches. Niall sat on a different couch than Louis not wanting to be very close to him at this moment. 

Harry wasted no time in taking the free spot beside Louis. The two of them were soon goofing around and wrestling all while laughing hysterically at each other. Once they were told by Paul to calm down they became all couple-like holding hands and using pet names when talking.

Niall was annoyed. How could Louis act like THAT with Harry then turn around and want to keep their relationship a secret? It made no sense. 

“So Hazza, how’s Kaylee doing?”

‘Thank god for Zayn’ Niall thought. He was getting tired of watching the other two boys flirt, he was sure he was going to scream until Zayn spoke up.

“She’s doing great! She got her marks back on her exams and passed them all with high enough marks. I’m going to figure out where we’ll be when she’s on her reading week and maybe she’ll come visit for a bit” Harry said excitedly. 

As Harry went on talking with Zayn about his girlfriend he eventually let go of Louis’ hand and moved his attention completely away from the oldest member of the band.

“You’re on in a minute boys, follow me” The same producer from earlier said.

The boys got up and followed her into a room where the radio host was sitting patiently waiting for them. They did quick introductions before taking their places at the microphones.

When the interview was over the boys signed a few things for some people’s daughters before heading back to the tour bus which was now parked behind the radio station. They had about a day of driving ahead of them before their next concert which also included two nights in a hotel which they were all looking forward to at this point.  
“Hey, you want to go to the second level and watch a movie?” Louis whispered to Niall.

Niall didn’t even turn to face Louis before answering his question harshly.

“No actually I don’t.”

Louis stopped and watched Niall walk away from him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before walking to the bus with the others. He hated that Niall was mad at him but he really wasn’t ready to tell anyone, and if he told that to Niall he would know that he lied about why he wanted to keep them a secret. The thought had him running his hand through his already messy hair.

Niall watched Louis get on the bus and immediately turned his attention to his phone. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to any of the boys right now. He looked up to see Harry sitting down beside him and slinging his arm around his shoulders. Niall was trying his hardest not to seem rude as he leaned forwards to get out of Harry’s grasp.

He nearly dropped his phone when it started vibrating in his hand. He unlocked his phone to see a text from Louis:

Meet me upstairs when the boys go to bed xo ~BooBear

Niall sighed annoyed before replying quickly:

Fine ~Niall

Niall watched as Louis checked his phone frowning deeply at the reply he got. ‘Serves him right’ Niall thought bitterly.


	4. Stand Up

“What did you want Louis?” Niall asked as he tip-toed onto the second level trying not to wake the other boys.

“I wanted to talk to you, I know you’re upset” Louis answered.

“Go ahead then” Niall gestured for him to continue as he took a seat on the couch.

“You know I love you, isn’t that enough? Do we really need everyone else to know it too?” Louis sighed.

“It’s not EVERYONE Lou it’s just our friends and family” Niall said pointedly.

“Still too many” Louis mumbled nearly inaudibly.

“You don’t want them to know at all do you? You never did! You made up all this bullshit that sounded sweet about our love being just for us when really you were embarrassed about us!” Niall shouted in a hushed tone as not to wake up the rest of the lads.

“It’s not like that Ni I just”

“You just what?” Niall interrupted “Just felt like stringing me along? Wanted to make me fall in love with you before you decided loving me back wasn’t worth your time!?” Niall continued to yell quietly.

Louis cringed away from the accusation. 

“I do love you Niall and that hasn’t and won’t change” Louis replied in a sweet tone.

“Really? Cause you have a seriously shitty way of showing it”

“Niall we can work this out…” 

“In the middle of the night so no one can hear us? No thanks” 

“Look Nialler I’m trying”

“I don’t care anymore!” Niall exploded his voice booming with anger “I’m done with this!”

“Nialler…”

“Don’t call me that!”

Before Louis could reply Harry appeared at the top of the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What is the yelling about?” Harry asked his deep voice raspy with sleep.

Niall looked between the two other lads before turning to Harry.

“I hope you enjoy each other’s company” Niall told him bitterly before turning to Louis “You clearly have an easier time showing your feelings for him. Hell maybe you’ll even man up enough to let other people know about you two” He was shouting by the end of his rant.

Niall stormed down the stairs heading for his bunk. He was angry, too angry to realize he was being unfair towards Harry who admittedly hadn’t done anything. He didn’t even know that he and Louis are, well were dating.

The next morning Niall refused to even look in Louis’ direction. He could tell the other boys were confused but he was almost certain they had heard the last part of their argument the night before. They were probably trying to figure out what caused the fight considering Niall never fought with any of the other lads and none of them could even attempt being angry or annoyed with him for more than a few minutes.

Niall must admit though he was half expecting Louis to come crawling back to him. But the older lad hadn’t said a word to him since last night and he would barely glance at him during breakfast.

“Let’s go boys, interviews on air so you can go in your sweatpants and just change into the clothes waiting for you” Paul said ushering them off the bus.

Niall, Liam and Harry went to the bunk area to put on shirts before meeting Zayn, Louis and Paul at the bus door. Niall couldn’t help but be grateful that the bus drove them directly to the TV station and he didn’t have to share a small car with Louis or the other lads. He wasn’t in the mood for that.

The boys were ushered to a dressing room to get changed before the interview. They then took their turns seeing Louise to get their hair styled.

“So please join me in welcoming one direction” The lady interviewing them said cuing them to come on stage.

They each hugged her politely before taking their seats on the large couch and waving at the live audience.

It was the usual questions about the tour and useless information on them personally that Louis thought was pointless to ask. 

He stayed quiet when she asked about relationships and so did Niall. It wasn’t until she asked about their friendship that Louis started to pay attention again.

It wasn’t an unusual question but it wasn’t one they got too often either. She basically wanted to know if they were as good of mates as they seemed. Which they were, most of the time. Liam tended to answer this question usually so they let him take command of this answer. 

Once Liam had given his usual answer of what great friends they were the interviewer turned to the rest of the band expecting them to elaborate for Liam. But none of the spoke up.

“So you are all good friends then? No fighting at all?” she asked sceptical.

Louis decided that now was as good a time as any to really apologize to Niall.

“Well we do have our occasional tiffs, like when one of us is being a right twat” Louis sighed facing Niall “but then we apologize and hope that we can be forgiven”

Niall barely batted an eyelash at Louis’ lame attempt at an apology.

“Would you mind if I said a few things?” Louis asked the interviewer.

She nodded furiously at the prospect of getting the latest gossip first.

“I’m in love with Niall Horan”

Everyone’s jaws dropped. The whole studio had literally gone silent at his announcement. Except for a few fans in the audience that squealed in excitement or yelled things like "I knew it". Niall looked the most shocked despite already being aware of this information.

“We’ve been dating for a few months now and I didn’t want to tell anyone because I was scared of losing people that I care about but nothing is worse than losing my Niall”

“Louis you don’t have to” Niall commented but Louis continued anyways.

“He is the most amazing guy I’ve ever met and I was an absolute idiot for hurting him the way I did. So I’m sorry Ni, will you be my boyfriend again?”

“Course” Niall answered simply before hugging Louis.

The whole room burst into aww’s which was a lovely change from the screams and shrieks that they heard when he announced that he was in love with Niall.

“Close your mouth Liam before you catch flies” Louis teased.  
The interviewer looked like a kid at Christmas because of the information Louis provided. Which was good because the interview didn’t last much longer after his outburst.

They walked off stage with Louis and Niall holding hands.

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON WHAT WAS THAT!?” Paul boomed as he stormed into the dressing room the boys were changing in.

The boys gathered around Louis interested in his answer.

“It’s like I said, I’m in love with Niall. We’re dating and we aren’t going to hide it”

The boys and Paul turned to Niall this time.

“I love him too” He confirmed.

“I’m going to have to answer to a lot of shit for this” Paul sighed raking his hand down his face sighing.

“But isn’t it more important that we’re happy?” Niall asked innocently.

Paul sighed and ruffled Niall’s hair smiling before leaving claiming he had some calls to make.

“Why didn’t you tell us though?” Zayn asked.

“For the exact reasons I said in the interview” Louis replied sassily.

“This is what you want Ni?” Liam asked.

“It is, I’m in love with Lou” Niall confirmed again smiling at Liam’s protectiveness.

“If it’s what you want I’m happy for the both of you”

“Well I think it’s adorable!” Harry chimed.

“Almost as adorable as you proposing” Louis teased.

“WHAT!?” Liam yelled.

“I was planning on asking Kaylee to marry me…”

Liam proceeded to lecture him on age and every other reason he could think of that would make this a bad idea while Louis laughed at him.

“But Liam I’m in love with her” Harry said using the same line as Niall did when questioned about Louis.

“I don’t care you really need to think about this” Liam stated.

“How did it work for you?” Harry pouted at Niall who just laughed.

“It’s cause he’s damn adorable Styles” Louis chimed hugging Niall from behind.

Niall smiled up at him and leaned back to kiss him over his shoulder.

“Love you”

“I love you too Nialler”


End file.
